Les moeurs des jours de pluie
by LeMoutonNoir
Summary: Inthepanda se sent mal. Il se réveille sans savoir où il est et il n'a qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui se reposer. Pourtant, ce n'est pas que dû à l'alcool qu'il se sent mal. (Résumez bien merdique, je savais pas quoi dire, venez lire, je ne mords pas. Inthepanda/Victor Bonnefoy)


Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire en tant que présentation. J'ai tendance à déconner, à sortir des blagues de mauvais goûts, tout ça tout ça. Mais là, bah j'en ai pas envie. Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas mon humeur du moment et que, ces derniers temps, bah ça va pas fort, et j'ai besoin de me raccrocher à un feeling et une improvisation qui m'est propre.

J'écris donc cette histoire sans aucune idée de où elle va pouvoir aller, parce que j'ai simplement envie d'écrire, même si je dois délaisser un peu mon autre histoire qui est Le Damier Dissocié. A ceux qui me suivent pour cette histoire : non, je ne l'abandonne pas (une 2ème fois :x), mais j'ai besoin d'écrire un peu autre chose. En parallèle de Fanfic', j'ai aussi ma propre histoire (et, celle-ci, je sais où je vais) mais je la délaisse également un peu parce que, par manque de temps, j'ai l'impression de la bâcler, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire.

Peut-être que cette histoire va rester un simple chapitre, peut-être qu'elle aura une suite. La suite d'une vie toute somme banale : je ne suis pas ici pour faire du fantastique ou du mindfuck qui part dans tous les sens. Ce sera simplement l'écoulement du quotidien d'un homme parce que je voulais voir ce que ça faisait d'écrire un quotidien ordinaire - quoi que semait d'embuche (crédible). Mais je voulais surtout, au travers de l'histoire, dissocié le personnage de la personne, dissocié l'humain du youtuber.

Et si j'ai pris Victor pour cette histoire, c'est sans doute parce que je m'identifie pas mal à ce mec, qu'on ne cesse de me répéter que lui et moi nous ressemblons vachement dans l'attitude et les goûts, et que retranscrire le tout par ses yeux seraient un peu comme un journal de bord lu par un autre. Donc oui, ici, c'est une histoire très personnelle, sans pour autant y intégrer des problèmes directement liés à moi (je reste vague quoi, et le centre tout de même sur lui, qui n'est pas moi pour autant). C'est confus... M'enfin, vous comprenez ?

Sur ce, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, mais voilà. Vous avez le prototype de ce que cela pourrait donner.

* * *

 **Les mœurs des jours pluvieux**

Dehors, il pleuvait. Victor Bonnefoy le savait avant même d'avoir ouvert son rideau, ou ne serait-ce que ses yeux. Il savait reconnaître entre mille le son de l'orage grondant au lointain, faisant vibrer ses vitres, ainsi que le clapotement des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant dans la rue et sur le toit de son immeuble. Quand il pleuvait, les gens était très irritable. Victor s'en était aperçu sans le comprendre pour autant : pour lui, il n'y avait rien de plus reposant que de la pluie. Alors, dehors, dans la rue, les gens courraient, criaient, les voitures klaxonnaient dès qu'une personne avait dû mal à rouler avec l'eau sous ses roues, et les dérapages se faisaient ainsi fréquent à cause de cela. Peut-être était-ce le conducteur enragé qui martelait son klaxon qui l'avait réveillé.

Mais, bien qu'éveillé, il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux pour le moment. Il lui fallait du temps, un tout petit peu de temps. Juste de quoi se remettre. Il était là, longuement étendu sur une surface froide et poussiéreuse. S'il savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'un plancher, il espérait qu'il s'agisse de celui de son appartement : il n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller dans la maison d'un inconnu, ou même d'un ami. Il n'y avait rien de pire pour lui que de se réveiller après une cuite et de devoir s'expliquer sur sa présence, peut-être aider à ranger, et supporter le trajet jusqu'à son petit chez-lui.

Parce que là, sans même avoir bougé un muscle, il savait que la journée allait être dur pour lui. Il claqua sa langue contre son palet et, comme il l'attendait, n'eut qu'un relent de bière et une sensation farineuse en bouche. Il porta lourdement sa main, maugréant à chaque centimètre, jusqu'à son visage, frottant ses yeux engourdis qui finir par s'ouvrir doucement, mais surtout miraculeusement. Ses grands yeux indéfinissables scrutèrent ce qui s'offrit à son champs de vision, et il put apercevoir un lustre qui n'était pas celui de sa maison. Il n'était pas chez lui. En tête lui vinrent beaucoup trop de film teenager démarrant de la même manière, et il se trouva ridicule.

Rassemblant son courage à deux mains, il entreprit de se lever, mais son opération échoua bien vite lorsqu'il vit que ses courbatures étaient sacrément tenaces. Il poussa un faible cri étouffé par sa fatigue et sa léthargie, et retomba sur le sol, ses cheveux faisant office d'oreiller, ou bien d'amortisseur. Il resta de nouveau quelques instants à fixer le plafond, mais se décida de réellement bouger lorsqu'il sentit que son pied commençait à doucement fourmiller. Il l'agita pour faire partir la désagréable sensation mais, n'y parvenant pas, décida finalement de puiser ses forces de réveils et de se lever, ou du moins se redresser. Une fois assis au sol, il tapa son pied sur le bois jusqu'à ne plus être dérangé par ces insectes imaginaires.

Maintenant qu'il avait eu le courage de se lever et qu'il avait les idées un peu plus claires, il regarda autour de lui afin de comprendre ou est-ce qu'il était. Mais il ne reconnaissait absolument pas l'endroit. Cela avait un aspect tellement... personnel-impersonnel. Impossible de savoir s'il était dans la maison d'un geek ou d'une geekette malgré la multitude de décoration. A côté d'un canapé basique brun, placé face à une petit télévision, il y avait ce qui semblait être un lieu de tournage, caméra déjà en place à un cadre millimétré. Le décor était plutôt sobre : des étagères pleines de livres collées aux murs avec des legos, une figurine Sailor Moon, quelques Funko Pop encore dans leur emballages d'origines - ce que Victor ne comprenait : les boites étaient laides et les figurines n'étaient pas de collections rares - et une peluche de Jack, le personnage éponyme de Adventure Time. Il en avait d'ailleurs un sweat-shirt, qu'il ne portait pas ici. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet : il ne savait foutrement pas à qui appartenait cet appartement.

A sa gauche, il y avait une table basse pleine à craquer de bouteilles de bière toutes plus ou moins achevés. La plupart de celle qui n'avait pas été fini contenait de la cendre et des mégots de cigarette, le cendrier débordant un peu plus loin. Il trouva un coin libre et s'appuya dessus de manière à se lever. Il tituba un pas ou deux une fois sur pieds, mais se stabilisa bien vite. Et, maintenant qu'il était debout, il put constater sa tenue. Son kigurumi. Son kigurumi de Panda. Et il ne portait rien de plus qu'un sous-vêtement en dessous.

S'il n'avait aucun souvenir de la soirée de la veille, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'était pas arrivé en pyjama d'ursidé dans cet appartement. Mais être vêtu avait un côté un peu rassurant d'un côté : quoi qu'il est pu faire cette nuit, il n'avait pas passé la nuit avec quelqu'un. Il s'était juste bourré, et il avait oublié. Mais, pour être déguisé en Panda, il avait dû sacrément boire. Il regarda à droite, à gauche jusqu'à apercevoir son vêtement en boule dans un coin. Il se défit dans son kigurumi puis enfila rapidement jean et tee-shirt, regardant frénétiquement en arrière par peur d'être surpris par le détendeur de la maison. Une fois habillé plus décemment, il se mit à chercher son sac à dos qu'il avait forcément pris, ainsi que, l'espérait-il, une veste.

Il fouilla plus en détail le salon et trouva derrière une porte une paire de chaussettes qu'il n'était pas sûr que posséder mais qu'il enfila tout de même. Il trouva ensuite une première de ses chaussures sous le salon, son sweat-shirt "Que le cinéma de guide" - tiré de sa web-série Unknown Movies - derrière la télévision et son sac à dos sous la table asse. Il vérifia l'intérieur - s'assurant d'y trouver portable, carte bleue, carte d'identité et porte-feuille - puis fourra dedans son kigurumi en boule. Il finit par trouver sa deuxième basket dans le couloir de l'appartement. Il enfila le tout, mit son sac sur une épaule, et se dirigea directement vers la porte de sortie. Par chance, il vit à temps son manteau et brun crème son écharpe grise sur le porte-manteau du hall d'entrée.

Une fois complètement habillé, il ouvrit la porte et regarda derrière lui. Peut-être cherchait-il dans le décor asexué une raison de rester. Juste une raison, un petit quelque chose qui lui dirait "Ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, c'est franchement dégueulasse". Mais il n'y eut rien, rien de plus qu'un orage grondant, faisant s'entrechoquer quelques verres dans la cuisine voisine. Il se dit un instant qu'il pourrait héler un mot, faire "Hé-ho" pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne ou que, au contraire, il y avait quelqu'un pour dire au revoir plus correctement. Mais il n'eut pas le cran. Il se sentait mal, il était nauséeux et il avait la gueule de bois, dire au revoir à une personne qu'il ne devait pas très bien connaître n'était pas une bonne idée. Alors il soupira, releva la capuche sur son crâne et ferma la porte.

Il était au sixième étage. Plus par douleur que par flemme, il préféra attendre une bonne minute que l'ascenseur arrive plutôt que de risquer les escaliers. Une fois dans la cabine métallique, il partit vers le rez-de-chaussée. Seul vint rompre le silence sa respiration quelque peu erratique et le bruissement de ses vêtements tandis qu'il ajustait son épaisse écharpe et sa capuche. Il finit par sortir de l'ascenseur lorsque les portes s'ouvrir dans un long grincement de rouille et le tintement éraillé d'une sonnerie. Il était vraiment monté dans cet ascenseur ?

Il se souvint le temps d'une seconde la scène d'ouverture de Speed. Avec cet ascenseur brisé et ces gens terrifié à l'intérieur. Il se souvint également le visage de la femme qui, terrorisé, n'arrivait pas à sortir de l'ascenseur alors que celui-ci menaçait de lâcher dans la seconde et qui, une fois se jetant en dehors de la cabine, manqua de hacher ses pieds d'un millième de seconde. Et si l'ascenseur avait lâcher lorsqu'il était dedans ? Vu le tas de ferrailles dans lequel il était monté, il ne s'en serait pas étonné, et regretta un instant de ne pas avoir pris les escaliers, se rendant compte après coup que, de toutes façons, c'était trop tard et que, maintenant, il était au rez-de-chaussée et que ça n'aurait rien changé si ce n'est le temps.

Il remit bien son sac sur son épaule puis sortit de l'immeuble. Immédiatement, l'eau se mit à tremper goutte par goutte, halo par halo, sa veste brun crème. qui fonça clairement. Il baissa la tête lorsqu'il sentit une gouttelette se planter sur son nez et ruisseler le long de l'arête. Il saisit rapidement dans la poche avant de son sac son téléphone et son casque, qu'il enfila sous sa capuche, enlevant les mèches de cheveux qui obstruaient ses oreilles. Puis il se mit à marcher sans avoir la moindre de où est-ce qu'il était.

Une vieille musique de Fauve, à laquelle il était attaché plus par nostalgie que par autre chose, se mit à doucement résonner, au rythme de ses pas. Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste désormais trempée puis marcha jusqu'au bout de la rue où il était. Il avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas ses clef de voiture dans son sac : il ne les prenait jamais temps qu'il était à pied. Alors il y avait deux possibilités : il était venu à pied, ou bien on lui avait volé sa caisse. Il préférait la première option, et priait pour que son immeuble ne soit pas loin pour confirmer sa prière.

Une fois à l'angle de la rue, il put voir le nom de la rue qu'il oublia la seconde suivante. Mais, ce qu'il savait, c'est où il se situait. Et il reconnut alors immédiatement la boulangerie qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la rue, ainsi que les traits de la ville de Lyon. Il savait exactement où il se trouvait, et où se trouver son précieux chez-lui. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui se reposer mais, pourtant, il prit consciencieusement le chemin le plus long pour s'y rendre, sans trop savoir ce qui le prenait. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il se sentait le plus mal : sa voix dans la tête lui disait " _T'es trop con, mais t'es vraiment trop con, allait, fait demi-tour, c'est pas par là_ ". Pourtant, ses pieds refusaient d'obéir.

Il ne comprenait pas lui-même qui était cette voix. Non, ce n'était pas la sienne. Du moins, ce n'était pas ses pensées. Il se faisait souvent la réflexion que cette voix avait quelque chose de très grotesque. Lorsqu'il faisait le moindre mouvement qui était peut-être un temps soit peu réfléchi, cette voix venait tout gâcher. Un jour, il avait tellement eu mal, il avait tellement eu mal à son cœur meurtri que, dans un élan de désespoir, il s'était laissé glisser au sol et avait bloqué sa porte avec son dos, pleurant les jambes repliées.

Au début, ça l'avait aidé d'être ainsi au sol, empêchant quiconque de venir le déranger lorsqu'il allait mal, mais la voix était vite arrivée avec son petit rire sardonique :" _Ha, nan mais tu te crois dans un film à l'eau de rose là ? Môsieur a décidé que ses jambes étaient des connes et que la meilleure chose à faire était de se laisser glisser contre le mur ! La blague ! Mec, ressaisis-toi : tu n'es pas dans un film_ ". C'est la première fois qu'il avait entendu cette réflexion, et le temps n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Depuis, chaque mouvement qu'il faisait lui sembler faux. Il s'attendait à voir un caméraman surgir derrière lui, le filmer. Même lorsqu'il était seul dans sa chambre, sa conscience venait le déranger. Elle venait le titiller, lui dire que chaque chose qu'il faisait était trop mécanique, qu'il avait son script en mémoire. Il était faux. Il était faux. Il était juste faux ! Et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur d'avoir l'impression de n'être qu'un pantin du cinéma, une marionnette de spectacle à l'attitude millimétrée. Parfois, il se faisait des monologues seuls, se disant à lui-même qu'il était trop con, trop con de jouer sans le vouloir les faux-semblants et, même là, la conscience venait lui dire que ce qu'il se disait était pitoyable. Chacune de ses pensées résonnaient comme une voix-off dans un film d'auteur beaucoup trop long.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il prit le chemin le plus long, sa voix vint lui dire " _Aller, Môsieur joue les mégalos et veut marcher un peu sous la pluie avec une musique de bobo dans les oreilles !_ " Mais il l'envoya se faire foutre, ignorant la réplique qu'enchaîna cette voix qu'il ne pouvait empêcher de parler et qui était en lui quoi qu'il fasse. Il continua de marcher et leva un peu le visage vers le ciel pour recevoir quelques gouttes fraîche qui vinrent rafraichir son visage. Bien sûr, la conscience fut au rendez-vous.

Il avança un peu plus vite, une nouvelle sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Il en avait envie, c'était tout, alors il s'en contenta. Cela faisait près de un an qu'il fonctionnait ainsi : si son corps et sa conscience en avait envie, alors il obéissait. Voilà bien longtemps que ce n'était plus lui le mettre de son propre corps. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, l'ombre de son corps. Une âme isolé dans un coin de la cervelle. Il ne choisissait plus rien : son corps en avait envie, et il n'y avait rien à ajouter, il ne pouvait que diriger les mouvements et choix minimes, ceux que la conscience critiquer.

Hier, son corps avait voulu se bourrer la gueule jusqu'à oublier, et il avait obéi. Il s'était contenté de prendre bière sur bière avec dieu-sait-qui. Mais il ne croyait pas en dieu, alors personne ne savait. Il n'avait pas choisi de boire et de s'endormir en panda : il l'avait subi. Il savait qu'il savait qu'il avait subi. Même s'il n'avait aucun souvenir, il savait qu'il avait bu les bières sans les vouloir, que son corps l'avait prié d'arrêter, parce qu'il dépassait les limites mais sa main avait tout de même saisi les bouteilles. Oh oui, il les avait vues passer, les Skoll, les Heineken, les Desperados, les 1664, les Kronenbourg,... Il avait peut-être même fini avec quelque shot de tequila, de rhum ou bien de vodka...

Soudain, il s'arrêta lorsque la musique dans ses oreilles baissa pour laisser entendre une petite sonnerie avant que Fauve ne reprenne : il avait reçu un message. Il prit son portable et afficha le SMS.

 _De : Ginger_  
 _A : Victor_

 _Connard._

Il mit quelques secondes avant de resituer "Ginger", puis le visage de la jeune féministe vidéaste lui vint en tête. Il l'avait vu à deux ou trois reprises, lors de conventions, et n'avait jamais tissé de lien supplémentaire qu'une relation vidéaste à vidéaste. Il se souvint alors de son décor, et se sentit stupide de ne pas l'avoir reconnu malgré la présence de Jack sur l'étagère. Il était trop con !

Mais il avait beau désormais savoir où est-ce qu'il avait passé la nuit, ça ne le rassurait pas pour autant : pourquoi Diable avait-il été allé boire chez Ginger Force ? S'était-il retrouvé à deux ? Y avait-il eu du monde ? Il espérait qu'il y est eu plein de monde, même des inconnus, mêmes des connards, mêmes des nazis, même des fan de Kev Adams s'il le fallait ! Il voulut regarder s'ils ne s'étaient pas envoyés d'autre message la veille, ou même avant, mais c'était le seul et l'unique message qu'il y avait sur la conversation. Alors il éteignit le téléphone, enleva ses écouteurs et rangea le tout dans son sac. Il ne voulait plus de musique.

Il continua d'avancer mais, cette fois-ci, sans cette musique qui le faisait s'évader bien loin des rues nantaises, se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait. Les gens avançaient la tête basse, tous vêtus d'un costard cravate bien cintré, attaché-case et mallette en main. Ils étaient ridicules, leur cravate les oppressait, leur tailleur les compressait. Leur chemise bien repassé le matin prenait la flotte sans peine. Ils avaient un visage neutre, tellement neutre. Impossible de savoir s'ils étaient heureux ou non. Parfois, une personne souriait. Parfois, une autre pestait. Victor était-il réellement à plaindre lorsqu'il les voyait ?

Il reçut plusieurs fois sur le crâne l'angle d'un parapluie. Des parapluies toujours plus extravagants, plus ridicules. Pourquoi les gens se donnaient-ils la peine de se cacher à tout prix sous leur bâche coloré dans une foule ? Chacun se prenait chaque parapluie et grognait à chaque coup,montant un peu plus leur parapluie pour ne pas être coincé, c'était un cercle vicieux... Parfois, un enfant regardait les parapluies et les pointaient du doigt.

Victor vit une enfant aux joues roses et aux boucles blondes regardait le parapluie d'un homme en costard et le pointa du doigt pour le montrer à sa mère. Mais l'homme s'éloigna, et ce fut Victor que l'enfant montra sans s'en rendre compte. Elle appela sa mère qui, voyant le jeune homme regardait son enfant, s'empressa de lui saisir la main et de la tirer loin de lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la vague de manteau noir, elle regarda Victor dans les yeux, avec ce regard candide et interrogateur.

Victor ne s'était pas vu dans une glace depuis le matin, et il craignit soudain son apparence. Vu les bières qu'il avait bu hier et la gueule de bois qu'il se tirait, ainsi que l'heure à laquelle il avait été tiré de son sommeil, il ne s'étonnerait pas s'il découvrait un visage de mort avec d'énormes cernes violets sous les yeux et une peau pâle comme la mort, ce qui expliquerait la peur de la mère et la surprise de la fille. Il devait avoir l'air d'un alcoolique drogué. Et il l'était, quoi qu'il en dise, même si sa drogue se limitait au tabac simple.

Face au regard si surpris et choqué de la gamine, comme si elle avait vu un mort revenir la hantait après des jours, ou comme si le monstre sous son lit avait fini par sortir de l'ombre pour se glisser dans l'amas humanoïde extérieur, Victor se figea sur place. Autour de lui, les gens le contournaient, le bousculaient, comme sil gênait la circulation du trottoir. Il baissa la tête, et se demanda à quoi il en était réduit, s'il effrayait les petits filles candides. Voilà un an. Un an qu'il était l'ombre de lui-même. Un an à subir son propre esprit, à subir sa faiblesse. Un an à ne se nourrir que de fond de placard et de bières. Juste des bières. Alors il était... effrayant. Et ça l'effrayait justement.

\- Inthepanda ?

C'était la première phrase compréhensible qu'il entendait de la journée. Une simple phrase, un simple mot, soufflé au dessus du bruissement de la foule pour être bien entendu. Il voulait que ce soit un ami, une simple connaissance. Il voulait se confier, pleurer s'il le fallait, il en avait besoin. Il commençait à devenir fou. Il broyait du noir. Il lui fallait de la lumière. Juste un rayon de lumière. Un seul. Un seul au milieu de la pluie. Alors il leva les yeux, plein d'espoir, un espoir grandissant... qui mourut instantanément, à la seconde phrase prononcée :

\- Je veux une photo avec toi !

Il aurait dû s'en douter : quelqu'un qui l'appelait par son pseudonyme n'était jamais bon signe. Il voulut la gifler dans l'instant, cette petite fangirl lyonnaise. Et bonjour alors ? Victor n'était pas son chien, et il était pourtant prêt à parier qu'elle disait bonjour à son chien ! Et puis, même s'il n'y avait pas eu de lancement de discussion avec un bonjour, la suite n'était pas mieux ! "Je veux". C'était un ordre, pur et simple. Pas une marque de politesse, ni une marque de respect pour Victor. Il ne demandait pas la lune ni d'être supérieur à elle, qu'elle se soumette à lui, non, il voulait simplement qu'elle se comporte avec lui d'égale à égal. Mais non, la jeune fille était hautaine, au dessus de lui. Lui n'était qu'un produit de consommation, un automate à vidéo à qui on peut demander une photo en plein milieu de la rue. Espace privé et public n'existait plus pour le vidéaste qui, du moment où il affichait sa gueule sur internet, devenait un produit. Un genre de gibier balancé aux hyènes. Sa photo, il ne voulait pas la faire. Il n'était ni un objet à vidéo, ni une statue en cire pour les photos !

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, il la repoussa doucement et, sans un mot, commença à s'éloigner avec un sourire faussement gentil, faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Mais la jeune fille insista et sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour faire une photo. Il voulut un instant lui prendre son téléphone et le lui explosait sur la route, mais il se retint et continua de s'éloigner. La jeune fille continua de le suivre, se frayant un passage entre les gens. Lassée, elle finit par le saisir par l'épaule pour l'arrêter.

\- Ça ne prendra qu'une seconde, aller !

Victor continua à se dégager. Il ne voulait pas ! Il aurait pu se résigner, sourire pour qu'elle prenne sa photo et la retweeter lorsqu'elle la posterait en le notifiant, faire genre qu'il est content de l'avoir croisé. Par colère plus que par réel orgueil, il s'obstina à s'éloigner. Mais elle insistait, elle le tenait, elle l'obligea plusieurs fois à regarder la caméra, et il tournait la tête à temps pour qu'elle n'est que des photos très floues. Il ne voulait pas faire semblant. Mais la tête commençait à lui tourner, et son estomac se retournait. La foule lui sembla oppressante, soudain trop nombreuses, trop grandes. Il allait se faire emporter dans le courant des pieds martelant le goudron. Ou bien il allait tomber. Il allait se faire piétiner, se faire écraser de toutes parts par des gens insensibles aux visages neutres. Des gens pressaient, avec leurs talons et talonnettes. La fille continua de le retenir et cracha presque :

\- Aller, juste une photo !

\- Lâche-moi ! cria-t-il

Et il la poussa. La jeune fille tituba puis tomba au sol dans un cri de surprise, dans une flaque d'eau et finit trempée, évitant d'un réflexe instinctif le même sort à son téléphone. Victor recula d'un pas et la regarda, horrifié par son acte. Il l'avait poussée. Il avait poussé une fan. Quelques passants les regardèrent en haussant les sourcils mais personne ne fit attention à eux, et tant mieux. La fourmilière était trop pressée pour ne serait-ce qu'aider une jeune fille en détresse, une pauvre petit sans défense. Mais Victor n'eut pas l'impression qu'il avait à s'excuser. Il la regarda une dernière fois sans la moindre compassion dans le regard, puis il s'éloigna. Alors qu'il esquivait d'un mouvement de bassin l'épaule d'un grand homme qui refusait de se dégager et marchait bien droit, il entendit derrière lui la fille souffler un simple :

\- Connard.

Il ne réagit pas, et continua de se fondre dans la masse. Il se donnait une mauvaise image, lui qui avait toujours était irréprochable lors des conférences. Mais il n'y arrivait plus : il n'était pas en conférence. Lorsqu'il y était, il avait son masque, son masque de panda, et il se comportait comme ce cinéaste heureux derrière une caméra. Mais, ici, ce n'était plus pareil. Il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui et de s'enfoncer sous ses draps.

Il tourna dans une petite ruelle bien moins bondée où il put marcher sans se faire écraser. Son appartement n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il le vit de loin, mais ne sentit pas relaxer pour autant. Quelque chose le rendait presque triste. Il avait beau vouloir s'y rendre, une certaine partie de lui ne voulait pas. Il ne comprenait pas mais l'endroit le rendait... triste. Peut-être était-ce son appartement qui était triste, agglutinant toutes ses peurs et tous ses pleurs entre ses murs.

Une fois face à son grand immeuble, il entra avec un code, prit les escaliers jusqu'à son étage et entra dans son petit foyer bordélique. Il jeta ses chaussures parmi les autres, dans un coin de ce qui s'apparentait à un hall, puis entra directement dans son salon. Face à sa télé et la table basse identique à celle de Ginger - à savoir pleine de bières et de mégots de cigarettes -, il y avait son grand canapé confortable, bien qu'usé. Il s'y étala d'un seul coup, sans prendre le temps d'enlever ne serait-ce que son bonnet.

Il s'étala de tout son long et écrasa sa tête contre le tissu usé et fragilisé par le temps, son bras pendant sur le côté et frôlant le sol tandis que son autre main servait d'oreiller de substitue sous sa joue. Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas bouger. Il n'y arrivait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à rien faire. Même écrire ses vidéos lui laissait un goût amère en arrière bouche. Il se dit que ça irait mieux dans une heure ou deux, lorsqu'il se réveillerait, et que ce n'était que la fatigue et l'alcool qui le rendait si léthargique.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait nuit, et il se sentait toujours aussi mal.

* * *

Voilà. Voilà... Je sais pas quoi dire de plus.

Il n'y a foncièrement rien de plus à dire, en somme.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais pas trop ; je n'ai pas relu et j'ai tout écrit d'une traite, ça ne peut pas être gage de qualité.  
Mais c'est posté.

Si vous avez quelques choses à me dire, les reviews et les messages privés sont pour ça ^^ C'est avec plaisir que j'engagerai la discussion avec vous.


End file.
